


Love Petals

by luvcsouat



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, implied carvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvcsouat/pseuds/luvcsouat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves me, he loves me not. The real question is,  who is he? Just a cute little valentines day inspired one - shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Petals

**Author's Note:**

> A little valentines day present for all my Carvis shippers out there. Just a short little one shot I wrote in five minutes. Nothing too lovey-dovey but cute none the less. Please leave comments and kudos!

Peggy waited patiently beside the car in the driveway. Jarvis had gone back up fetch a few things before they left for their mission. As she stood there twiddling her thumbs in boredom Peggy spied a small flower that had sprouted up beside the pavement of the driveway. Without thinking she walked over and plucked the flower from the ground.

It was a pretty little thing, a sort of off white with little areas that were a nice pink. For a while Peggy just stared at it, the only little flower in that area. It almost seemed sad that this flower would be so lonely.

  
Somewhere in this train of thought Peggy was reminded of a bouquet of flowers she had received once. She was about fifteen and a boy from school had set his sights on her. The poor guy must've been extremely shy because he sent them anonymously. Still it was sweet and it made Peggy quite popular for a week or two.

With a smile Peggy thought of that game all the girls used to play. They would talk about the boy they liked and pick off the flower petals to see if he felt the same. It was a silly game and purely a matter of chance, but still it was entertaining to the young girls.

Peggy looked up to see if Jarvis was there yet, he must've sill been inside. With a shrug she looked back at her little flower. Slowly she pulled off one petal, he loves me. There wasn't actually anyone that she was thinking of, it was purely to pass the time.

She pulled off another petal and watched it fall to the ground gracefully, he loves me not. She continued the pattern a few more times before looking up, slightly startled by the sound of Jarvis' voice. He had said something but she didn't quite catch it, hopefully it wasn't too important.

When he finally got to the car he opened the trunk and put in the supplies. Then he looked up at Peggy and caught sight of the flower and smirked.

"Does miss Carter have a man on her mind?" He asked teasingly. She didn't know why she blushed, even if it was only a little bit, but she did.

"The only man I'm thinking about is you because of how late you are. I've been standing out here forever, I thought you said it would only take a moment?" Peggy shot back, lowering the flower but not dropping it.

Jarvis came around and opened her door while apologizing for taking so long. Peggy rolled her eyes at his excuse then continued to pluck the flower petals. Once he was seated Jarvis pulled out of the driveway.

They talked a bit about how the mission would go down and what would have to be done once it was all through. All the while Peggy would pull a petal every so often and keep track of whether it was a love petal or not. When they finally arrived Jarvis parked the car but before Peggy could get out he stopped her.

"Before you go, what's the outcome?" He asked looking at the flower. Peggy looked to, finding that it now had no petals.

"I guess he loves me." She said hand on the door handle.

"I'm sure he does, whoever he is."

"Poor guy." Peggy said tossing the stem aside as she got out of the car.

Jarvis waited a moment, looking down at the pile of petals in her seat. A bit of a mess, but easy to clean up. He wondered if she really hadn't been thinking of anyone, but now was not the time for that. He quickly got out too and went around to help her with the supplies.


End file.
